Chance of a Lifetime
by Mortimer Jones
Summary: Kagome meets a silver fox while running from a broken heart. She has a one night stand with him only knowing his voice, and name Yoko. The y never expect to see each other again, but he realizes that she is his lifemate, but dies before he can retrieve h
1. Once in a lifetime meeting

SPECIAL POST: I WILL BE EDITING MOST OF MY STORIES, AND CHANGING THEM A LITTLE BIT, AND I WILL TRY TO KEEP THEM FROM BEING MARY-SUES'.

HERE IS THE UPDATED VERSION OF CAHCE OF A LIFETIME CHAPTER: 1

Hey guys! Here is my next fic, it is a Yoko/Kagome pairing, but at first it will seem like a one shot. I bought this fic off of Plots-a-Plenty. I hope you like it! Please send me ideas, and remember to review!

Disclaimer: Me -YuYuHakusho, -InuYasha, so there!

On with the story!

Chance of a Lifetime: Chapter 1: The meeting

She ran, hands thrown in front of her face to protect herself from the drooping branches in her path. Her legs caught on numerous thorn bushes, but she ignored them. All she knew was that she had to run. Her soul was pushing her, urging her to run. And everyone knows you can't resist the call of your soul.

So she ran.

Her eyes were squinted, trying to see through the cracks in her fingers to see where exactly she was going. Every once in a while she'd get exhausted and try to turn back, but her soul wasn't having any of that. It'd give her new strength, and a surge of energy ran through her giving the extra boost she needed.

If only she knew what she was running for.

'Whatever it is, it must be important,' she thought, her legs beating on the ground faster than before. She looked down woefully at her clothes; they were tattered to oblivion. She groaned, but it came out more like a wheeze due to her dehydration. 'Mom's gonna kill me when I get home…If I get home, that is.' She was sure that at least one of her friends had noticed her prolonged disappearance. It was only a matter of time until they started to search for her. But how would they be able to search? She left them almost an hour ago; there wouldn't be any fresh clue to her whereabouts. Her head hung in dismay, cursing her sudden urge. She stared at her quickening feet. 'I'm almost there. I can feel it!' she thought, a new rush of hope flowing through her. She eagerly pumped her legs faster. 'The quicker I get there, the better. Then I'll have more time to try and find my way back before it gets dark.' With renewed force, she took in a deep breath and ran faster than she had ever run before. Her soul was lightening, the heavy burden on it being lifted.

She felt like laughing.

All of a sudden she was in a clearing by a stream. It was huge, the scenery breathtaking. She would have gasped if her lungs had any air in them. Her soul was jumping around, screaming out in joy. She was overwhelmed.

She was there.

'So this is what I was looking for.' She thought while her legs slowed down to a stop. As soon as they did, she collapsed. She clutched her shirt, right over her heart. She took deep breaths, replenishing the air in her lungs. After a few minutes of calming her heartbeat, she stood up shakily.

"I'm so worn out." She whimpered. She looked towards the stream. "Maybe a bath will help wake me up. Besides, I'm soaked to the bone with sweat." She made a disgusted face at her clothing, which was a shade darker than what it had been originally. Sluggishly, she made her way over to the stream. She stripped her clothes off and let them drop into the water. She was planning to wash them anyway. Slowly and carefully as so not to aggravate any sore muscles, she stepped into the stream. It was surprisingly warm. Wading into the thigh-deep water she sat down and began to wash off the sheen of sweat off her body, washing away the smell at the same time. It was the most relaxing bath she had ever taken.

'And with good reason, too.' She thought. She reached behind her and grabbed her clothes, which were floating on top of the water. She took one at a time, dipping them under the surface and rubbing vigorously together in her hands. After making sure each article of clothing had been washed of the stench, she let them rest on the shore to dry. Thankfully it was still only the afternoon, so they would be ready soon enough under the sun's warm rays. She stepped out of the water as well; because she had not brought anything with her she had no other way to dry off. She sat on the edge of the bank and brought her knees to her chest. The sudden loss of warmth the river was giving her made her shiver in the cool air. Wrapping her arms around herself she sighed.

"After I dry off I should probably start heading back. It's a long way judging by how long and hard I ran." She said to herself, staring wistfully into the water. "I just wish I knew why I came out here. All that this did for me was make me sweaty." She grimaced. "Maybe I'm supposed to learn perseverance? Or to follow my heart?" she squeezed her knees tighter to herself. "Yeah right. Get a grip, Kagome. You're not that stupid…or cheesy." She added as an afterthought. "Follow my heart…ha! If I only had one to follow." She winced at her own words. It still hurt to think about him. He had blatantly and unashamedly broken her spirit by saying four words.

'I love you… Kikyo.'

That day she had cried and cried and cried until she thought all the water in her body had been spent on tears. Refusing to return to the Feudal Era, she stayed at home for a week, trying to regain her wits to face him again. She made sure he couldn't get through by placing a sealing spell on the well. He was as angry as hell when she finally took the seal off, but at least she was healed enough to give him a good 'sit'. She chuckled at the memory. It always gave her so much pleasure to see his face pummeled into the ground. It wasn't nearly close enough to the hurt he had caused her, but it made her feel better nonetheless.

She reached out her hand and touched her clothes. They weren't perfectly dry, but dry enough. She gathered them in her arms and slipped into her clothing, shaking out a few stray droplets of water that had collected at the rim of her skirt. She brushed the wrinkles out of her shirt, and ran a hand through her hair. Sighing again she looked at the location where she had burst into the clearing from.

"A good a place to start as any," she said to herself.

"Or so you would think."

Kagome whirled around at the extremely masculine voice coming from behind her. Right behind her, in fact. When her head turned her nose met a well-chiseled chest. Her eyes flashed upward and she gasped when she saw gold. She tumbled backwards in an attempt to get away from whoever it was. She fell onto he ground, and began to crawl away from the mysterious man.

He chuckled, and she looked at his face. Once again she gasped. It was only now that she realized how handsome the stranger was. His silver-white hair flowed behind him and his fangs and claws glistened in the sun. The most prominent feature about him was his molten-gold eyes that took her and held her there, refusing her any more movement. She watched in fear as the beautiful man began to walk toward her, grinning like he had just won a prize.

She hoped she wasn't it.

He kneeled in front of her and her breath caught in her throat. He grabbed her chin with his hand and brought her face close to his. "Now, what is a pretty Miko like you doing out here all by yourself?" Her mouth opened, but no words came out. It was still very hard to breath. "Surely you would not come into the middle of a youkai forest all by your lonesome, and not carry some sort of protection?" His eyes traveled down her body, and she felt a blush rising to her cheeks. "Perhaps you have a hidden dagger under that kimono somewhere?" He chuckled and raised his eyes to hers again. "Or what's left of it?" Suddenly her mind clicked together and her lungs began to function again.

"Well excuse me, it's not like it's my fault or anything." She retorted, a frown gracing her features.

"Well, at least now I know you're not mute. I was beginning to get worried." The youkai grinned, revealing his fangs. She crawled backwards a few feet and stood up, brushing the dirt off of her skirt.

" Why do you care, you're just a passing by youkai. You don't even know my name." She replied matter-of-factly, crossing her arms over her chest. The youkai stood up, easily towering over her.

"I was actually hoping you'd help me in that department." He bowed down, and Kagome couldn't help but notice the way his hair spilled over his shoulders perfectly. "I am Youko Kurama, at your service. But you can call me Youko, if it pleases you." Kagome frowned and turned away.

"Well, it doesn't, Youko Kurama, so I'll just be going now." She took a step forward but was stopped by an arm around her waist.

"I do believe the polite thing to do is to return your name if one is given to you." The man identified as Youko whispered in her ear. She gave an involuntary shudder.

"Well, I do believe that the polite thing to do is not to follow a girl around if she does not desire the company." She grimaced. The words hadn't sounded as strong as she wanted them to.

"I do not recall you saying you did not desire my company." She could practically hear his smirk.

"Well, I'm saying it now. I do not desire your company thank you very much, so I'm going to-" she tried to move again but his arm wrapped around her tighter than before.

"Usually I would heed to a woman's word, but I'm afraid in your case I'll make an exception." His lips brushed against the ridge of her ear and she shuddered again. She began to struggle against his hold in an attempt to get away.

"And why is that?" she winced as her voice cracked. She began to wriggle and squirm, but he simply pulled her closer to him.

"Because your body betrays your every word." His free hand ran down her arm. "I can tell you don't want to leave…" His hot breath caressed her neck and she shivered, cursing her weak resistance. "…But instead you want to stay. You want to stay very badly." He began to kiss a path from behind her ear to her shoulder. Her knees were shaking badly and her breathing was labored.

"W-why are you doing this?" she asked, clutching the arm that stopped her from collapsing. He could feel him smirk against her skin. But instead of answering, he asked a different question.

"What is your name?" Kagome squeaked when his hand began to travel up her shirt. She hesitated answering, squirming under the feather-light kisses he was placing on her neck. "What is your name?" He repeated, this time more urgently. His hand stopped right below her breast, tracing small circles with his claws underneath them. Kagome squeaked again, but conceded to his request.

"Ka-Kagome. M-my name is Kagome." She whispered so quietly she wasn't sure he heard. But apparently he did, because a second later they were both on the ground, his lips pressed against hers. She welcomed the kiss, and parted her lips when his tongue silently urged them to. His hand traveled back up her shirt, and he began to knead her breast. She arched into his touch and momentarily broke the kiss to catch her breath. He nibbled on her bottom lip, and smiled when she moaned loudly.

He decided he was going to enjoy hearing that sound.

He kissed her again when she had caught her breath putting his tongue in her mouth tasting every inch of his little morsel. He put his hand on top of her shirt and started unbuttoning it slowly, while never breaking the kiss. When her top was of he removed her bra, and licked her breast slowly covering every voluptuous inch of it but never touching the nipple, which was rock hard begging for attention. He did the same to the other breast never touching the nipple.

He then went back to the first breast, kissed her nipple, then latched on sucking her nipple like a milk deprived child. He continued his ministrations on the other breast causing her to moan loudly unable to stop because of the pleasure he was giving. He then started kissing and licking his way down her stomach, stopping at her belly button swirling his tongue inside causing her to lightly giggle because she was ticklish. He then went back up to her throat nipping and licking there while his hand went ever lower.

His hand then pulled off her skirt and underwear while brushing her entrance ever so gently with his claws. She gasped as he inserted one finger into her slowly. She started moaning as he started pumping his finger into her, adding another finger to the mix. He was really enjoying these sounds that this little miko was making. She groaned his name as she had her first orgasm.

He lifted his hand and licked it clean of the tasty juices. He then positioned himself at her entrance with his erect tip in the front folds of her entrance. He paused for a moment, concerned that the pain of losing her innocence would be to much for this ddelicate creature. With one swift thrust he shoved himself into her, causing her to gasp at his length, and the pain of losing her virginity. Once she had adjusted he started slowly thrusting in and out of her, but as he went on her moans and meeting thrusts were too much for him and his instincts took over as he began pounding himself into her with his youkai speed and strength.

She could no longer keep up with him so she just enjoyed the feeling of immense pleasure he was giving her by following his instincts. She was still trying to grasp the fact that she was here having sex with an almost complete stranger, who would probably kill her when this was over. She no longer cared since her mind was now so clouded with pleasure that she could only see his face.

She wanted this so badly, needed release so badly...

With one final thrust they both came at the same time with her moaning "YOKO!", and with him groaning loudly a broken version of her name as he came. He held himself up an inch above her flushed, passion-filled skin so as not to crush his beauty. He just couldn't let go of her just yet. She then fell into the welcoming depths of sleep seeing and hearing nothing except his face, and his smooth voice.

After a couple of minutes Yoko got up and dressed himself after one of his many one night stands, and turned to her. He dressed her with the strange clothes she had been wearing, and laid her by her strange pack. He got up to go, and looked at her on last time. She really was a beauty. Yoko had the strangest feeling of, dare he say it, attachment when he looked at her, but he shrugged it off wanting to leave before she awoke.

The Next Morning

Kagome woke up the next morning with a start. Someone was calling her name. She sat up and looked around. She was in the middle of a clearing. She frowned. 'Where am I?' she thought groggily. She yawned and ran last night through her mind. She stopped yawning with a gasp. 'Oh my god! Last night! Youko and I-' She looked around frantically but found no trace of the handsome kitsune.

She stood up, turning around to look again. Still nothing. She held her hand up to her beating heart and took a deep breath.

Inside she was disappointed that he had left. But she also felt it was for the best. Both of them had understood that last night was… not permanent. It was a once in a lifetime chance, and they both took it. Nothing more.

Or at least she wished to believe.

"Kagome!" she heard her name again, this time closer. She turned to the left and saw her companions come crashing through the bushes. She smiled when she saw them.

"Hey you guy-"

"MOMMA!" A large red fur ball crashed into her stomach and she fell down from the impact. She looked down to see Shippo's small face peeking up at her.

"Momma we were so worried! We found your bag by the well and you weren't at home, and InuYasha couldn't find your scent, and then... I MISSED YOU MOMMA!" He pushed his face into her stomach and clutched her shirt. She smiled down at him and rubbed his head.

"Don't worry Shippo. I'm here." She picked up the fur ball and lifted him onto her shoulder. She stood up only to be bombarded by hugs once again.

"Kagome! We were searching for you all day! Why did you come out here?" Sango cried, clearly concerned for her friend. Kagome hugged her back but frowned.

"I actually don't know myself." Sango let go and looked at her strangely. Kagome waved her hand. "I'll explain on the way back." She gave her a reassuring smile and walked over to Miroku.

"Ah, Miss Kagome, I must say that I was anxious on your return as well." Kagome saw his hand twitch. She smiled nervously and slowly inched away. She turned to look at InuYasha to see him sniffing the air curiously. Her eyes widened.

'Oh no! He can smell-!'

"Okay, nice to see you InuYasha, I think I should probably get back home, so let's go!" she said quickly, grabbing her pack that InuYasha had brought, and began to run out of the clearing.

"KAGOME!" Kagome squealed and ran faster, aware of the quickly approaching Hanyou behind her. On her shoulder, Shippo hung on for his life.

Youko, from the safety of the trees, chuckled as he watched the scene unfold. Kagome was going to be in serious trouble when the Hanyou caught up to her. He could tell he was the possessive type, much like every other dog youkai out there. He shrugged. Not his problem anyway. He took one last glance at Kagome's retreating form and smiled.

'Goodbye Kagome. Forever.' With that last thought, the silver fox disappeared without any intention of ever seeing Kagome again.

He didn't know how wrong he was.

Anemone

Well, what did you think? Please R/R

Chapter 1: The meeting


	2. Finding out more things than one

HERE IS THE UPDATED VERSION OF CHANCE OF A LIFETIME: CHAPTER 2

Hey yall, I'm back with another chapter, and thank you all my lovely reviewers! I made this chapter in honor of all my reviewers.

Review responses:

essis: Thank you so much! If you like this then I know you will like my other fanfiction, so go to my home page, and read and review my other stories. Thank you againJ

Black RyuuJin: Here's the update. And thank you very much! And to answer your question Yoko smelled them and they smelled completely different, Okay? And thank you again for the compliment, and my chapters are so long because I hate it when chapters are short. Please read my others stories if you liked this one.

watergoddess1307: Thank you so much, and here is the next chapter. If you like this story please read my other stories if you liked this story.

kagome15: Thank you so much for all six of your lovely reviews! Please read my other fanfiction so I will feel appreciated.

yashamoru: Thank you for the lovely review, and here is the update. Please read my other stories, since I know you will like them.

Zillah: I will continue this story, and here is the next chapter. Thank you for your review, and please read my other stories.

youkos girl: Thank you for the review, and for the compliment. Here is the next chapter, and please read my other stories.

Inari-foxgoddess: Here is the next chapter, and please read my other stories.

yukiko: Thank you, and please read my other stories.

Mistic UV: Thank you, I guess.

tbiris: Thank you, and please read my other stories.

Kage Otome: Thank you, and she will remember him, as he will remember her.

Please read and review, and send me ideas. There will be a surprise in the chapter, and maybe in the next one also. Any way, on with the fic! J

Chance of a Lifetime

Chapter 2: Finding out (More things than one)

When InuYasha caught up with Kagome he started yelling "WHY DO YOU SMELL OF A FOX?" and her answer to that was, "sit" as he slammed into the ground she handed Shippo to Sango, and ran to the well. Since they finished the Shikon-no-Tama she no longer needed a jewel shard to get through. She felt the familiar pull of the time traveling magic of the well, and climbed up the ladder. "Kagome, could you come here for a minute, I have something to tell you." Said her mother from the house.

"Sure mom I'll be there in a minute," answered Kagome as she headed to the house. She went up to her room and took a shower because she felt extremely dirty since she was no longer a virgin, but for some reason she didn't feel guilty about it. She also felt dirty because during her little run she acquired quite a bit of dirt and grime. She washed her hair and body feeling very relaxed, and the smell of the shampoo seemed unusually strong, so she had a sense of security, like nothing could go wrong.

Unfortunately she had to hear something from her mother.

She went downstairs in a t-shirt that said 'If at first you don't succeed, then failure is the only option', and she was wearing low-rise hip hugger jeans that were very snug that also showed off her tattoo that had a fist sized rose on each side. A blue rose in the front, a red rose in the back, a black rose on the left side, and a white rose on her right side. A white nine tailed fox between that blue, and black roses facing the blue one, a red fox between the black, and red roses facing the black rose, a blue fox between the red, and white roses facing the red one, and a black fox between the white, and blue roses facing the white one.

She had a towel wrapped around her damp hair so she wouldn't get her mothers carpet wet. She went downstairs and said,

"What's up mom?"

"Kagome I have to tell you something. You are not human, you are a genie youkai. You may grant any wish except to bring someone back to life, to impose on someone elses free will, or to force anyone to fall in love. You have a lamp as well, you should find it in your room."

Then Kagome gave the most dignified, responsible, aristocratic answer that was ever given for an occasion such as this. She fainted. Her mom rushed over and helped her to lie down on the couch waiting for an hour before she awoke again. When she woke up the first thing she did was say,

"Cool! Can you show me how to use my power? Midoriko-sama has been training me in my dreams in the art of archery and the way of the miko, and she showed me the basic attacks of demons. Could you please?"

She asked giving her mom the puppy dog pout fully equipped with the teary eyes and quivering lip. Her mom gave in to the face, as she always did.

"All right, all right I'll give you your powers since you are turning eighteen tomorrow. You will need to find someone who can train you in magic, and in spiritual awareness. You must also decide what your genie form will look like."

Kagome said okay, and started thinking a fox exactly like that Yoko character, except blue instead of silver. She heard her mother chanting something under her breath but was to focused on the form to understand what she was saying, or care for that matter. When her mother was done chanting she felt completely weightless as though she was made of helium. The next thing she knew she was standing in her genie form in front of her mirror. She looked at her new form speechless because she looked stunning!

She had sky blue hair with big fox ears on top of her head, she had three long sky blue fox tails on her lower back above her butt. She had blue eyes with sky blue irises that were very feline like. She had claws, and fangs, and her tattoo images were enlarged twice their normal size.

She was wearing a necklace on her forehead that made a curve at the middle of her head with a sapphire tear drop on the middle of the 'v', silk powder blue slippers, two triangular pieces of blue silk were attached with string around the bottom and around her neck like a bikini covered with a black belly tank top filled with holes. She had powder blue silk pants that flared out at the bottom and were skin tight up to the waist. I was low-rise style especially showing off her enlarged tattoo.

She rushed into her room to find her lamp, and was shocked at how adorable it was. Her lamp looked like a tea cup with a lid attached by hinges with a fox design on it. She couldn't believe her eyes. She went downstairs to show her mom, and when her mom saw her she said,

"Oh my god. You look beautiful, but if I ever catch you in that outfit with a boy you will be grounded for one hundred years."

"Okay mom. I'm gonna go back and show everybody now. Bye."

She jumped into the well and felt the familiar magic of the well encircle her. She formed a circular cloud under her feet as she lay down on her stomach with her hands under her chin with all of her fingers crossed. She floated toward the village and over to Keade as she was picking herbs. She called over to her and explained what had happened to her. Keade firstly rubbed her ears, and then said Shippo was here and that InuYasha was somewhere doing unfinished business, and that Sango, and Miroku were in another village doing an exorcism.

Kagome thanked her and went over to Shippo, and surprised him by going behind him, covering his eyes and saying

"Guess who?"

"MOMMA!"

Shippo said as he turned around and hugged her. He then got a look at her and was about to ask who this person was when Kagome said,

"Shippo I am Kagome, but my mom just told me (I am not writing it because I am to lazy) and that is why I look like this."

Shippo just stood there stunned as he looked at his 'momma', and then he smiled as big as he could, grabbing her neck, and burying his face in it repeating " My momma is my real momma now" over, and over again.

She looked at him stunned at his easy acceptance. She then noticed that it was getting quite dark and decided that it was time to get Shippo to go to bed.

"Shippo, it is time for bed, so come along now you need to sleep."

Kagome said in a motherly tone. Shippo started to protest but a yawn got in the way. Shippo then decided to go to sleep since he would be sleeping with his mom anyway. Kagome picked him up gently so as not to wake him, and laid him in her sleeping bag, and kissed him on the forehead goodnight. She herself curled up around Shippo in the sleeping bag much like a fox would to it's kit, and went to sleep herself unknowing of the eyes watching her.

Yoko had been thinking of Kagome ever since he had come back to his hideout in a castle in the Northern Lands, and frankly to him it was quite irritating. He kept on feeling this pull, or tug every time he thought of her. He knew what it was now. It was the pull of a life-mate, and he couldn't understand why he felt this toward her. He went to investigate her, and was quite surprised at what he found.

He saw she was a Miko, and had adopted a kitsune child as her own. He was also there for her explanation to the elderly Miko, and was attracted even more to her; he no longer denied since he found out she wasn't a human. Now his only problem was trying to get her to come to him. He knew she only thought of it as a one-night stand, but he wanted more, and he would get it. He saw her put the kitsune kit in the strange bedding, and then she herself got into it and curled around the kit.

His eyes were tender for a moment thinking of her with their own pups. He was thinking of a way to get her to come to him so things wouldn't get messy if there was to be a fight. He had it! He would kidnap the kit, and use it as leverage to lure her to him. But first he had to go do one more job, and then he would give up thieving to start a family with his lovely mate-to-be.

Kagome woke up the next day at one hour before dawn, and found that Sango, and Miroku had gotten back, and Sango's rear end was centimeters away from Miroku's 'cursed' hand. She chuckled to herself wondering when they would get married. She noticed that InuYasha was not back and decided to go look for him.

She walked into the forest with no weapons thinking that she could defend herself.

She didn't think she would have to defend her heart.

As she was walking into the forest she noticed it had gotten colder, and seemed extremely foreboding. Not like when she was with Yoko, when she felt welcomed and warm. That stopped her in her tracks. When did she start thinking about him like that, he was only a one night stand? Any way as she started to walk again she saw the one thing that would begin a drastic change in her life.

A soul stealing snake.

Owari

What do you think?

I'll be back with a new chapter within a week. So Ja Ne for now Minna-san!

Chapter 1: Chance of a Lifetime Chapter 2: Finding out (More things than one)


	3. What the Heart knows

HERE IS THE UPDATED VERSION OF CHANCE OF A LIFETIME: CHAPTER 3

Hiya peoples! Here is the next chapter, hope I didn't make you wait to long.

Please send me ideas. Review Responses:

essis: Thank you for your review and I just like genie's I made her transform into a genie/blue kitsune because I felt like it.

Skitzoflame: Thank you for the review, and here's the next chapter.

watergoddess1307: Thank you for your review.

Dark Maiden1: Thank you for the review, and here is the next chapter.

Chance of a Lifetime

Chapter 3: What the heart knows

When Kagome saw the soul stealing snake she knew then what 'business' InuYasha was taking care of. She thought of all the times that she had caught InuYasha with Kikyo, and all the hurt it had brought, but she had to see and know what they were discussing. When she got there she regretted it immediately. What she saw would be the seen that would cause the greatest change in her life. InuYasha and Kikyo on the ground pumping in and out of each other like no tomorrow.

But the thing that got her most was when she heard InuYasha say to Kikyo,

"I'll kill her for you, my only true love. My mate. My Kikyo."

Kagome stood there as if she was just a statue, motionless and unfeeling. She ran back to the campsite with so much sadness and pain in her eyes, but nothing was showing on her face. Like the gargoyles that are portrayed on the tops of chapels and churches, she had no facial expression, but in her eyes you could see everything. This must have been true, for when Sango saw her she enveloped Kagome into a bone-crunching hug, and for once in a long time Kagome cried.

Northern Palace

Yoko was getting ready to do his last job by trying to find the most splendid thing in the world so he would, as they say, 'go out with a bang'. But it seemed as if the most splendid thing was a genie's lamp since they were so hard to find, and even harder to retrieve. When he read this he had a big smile on his face.

'My mate-to-be has a genie lamp, so that means if I steal it from her and I rub it I get three wishes no matter what they are, or she will do anything to get it back. Well, I'm off to see Kagome.'

Thought Yoko, and with that he ran out of his palace, going towards Keade's village, better known as Musashi domain, while through the whole thing imagining what he was going to do to his soon to be mate, which made him go even faster since it would make him very hard.

Keade's village

Kagome sat there with Sango crying her eyes out for the first time in a long time. Her heart was broken into shambles, and she wasn't sure if it would ever heal again. She had thought that she was She walked away from Sango since she didn't want to be a burden, and ran towards the north, where there was a hillside that she could sit on and watch the setting sun.

The sunset was so beautiful with the orange sun having red and pink rays going across it, with overlapping rays of blue and purple. She had forgotten about her problems if only for a minute because of the sunset. Suddenly she smelt roses, and heavy arousal coming straight for her, so she got into a defensive position.

Yoko knew she sensed him coming, but what made him growl was that she smelled of sadness and salt. He knew then that she had been hurt emotionally since he could smell no blood on her. She would probably be all emotional and clingy like most females tend to be. He was about to find out that she was not like most females. He was slowing down considerably, so he could look calm and trick her into giving him the lamp, or her.

Either way he would be satisfied.

When he completely stopped and saw her he felt the familiar pull towards her as life-mates had when near each other, but they have not been claimed. He felt that he couldn't trick her; he just had to be near her. So he let his instincts take over.

He stopped all together when he was close enough to see her, but far enough away that she would probably come to him to ask why he was here. He was waiting for that moment. He didn't have to wait long. Kagome had started off for him ever since she sensed him stop, and with that arousal she was going to make sure that he didn't attack one of the village girls in a lust induced haze.

Kagome was now approaching him cautiously as though he might attack her at any moment, and he was seriously considering doing just that. She recognized him from somewhere but could not place him exactly. When he slightly lifted his sultry golden gaze to look at her she gasped in realization.

'No, it can't be! It was just a one night stand he himself made that very clear, so why is he here?'

She recognized him as Yoko, the fox she had been with two days ago. He sported a feral grin on his sensual lips when he saw recognition spark across his loves face. He started to walk slowly, hesitantly, predatorily toward her as if prolonging the inevitable coming of him reaching her trembling body. Kagome was trembling because she remembered her mothers warning that she couldn't use her powers for a three days since she gained so much power so quickly, and her body had to adjust to so much power. In laments terms;

she was a sitting duck for this seductively dangerous predator.

She slowly backed up as if trying to hold in her fear, but being unable to especially when he seemed to have power over her since she couldn't look him in the eye without being almost completely hypnotized. At long last she stopped backing up when she got to the edge of a tree realizing that she had nowhere else to go. Yoko also realized this, and if it was even possible his feral grin became even more deadly. When he was within arms reach of her, she bolted into the forest, thinking that she could confuse him within the thorny brambles, and the thick trees.

Unfortunately she did not know that Yoko had power over plant life. As she was running she noticed that the trees and vines seemed to grab and swipe at her whenever she got close to them. Suddenly a vine came up from the ground and caught her feet making her fall into other vines. She started thrashing wildly when all the vines closed around her. The vines then closed around her so tight that she couldn't move, she could only watch and breath. What she saw did not calm her down in the least.

Owari

What do you think? Please read and review!

Chapter 1.Chance of a Lifetime

Chapter 2.Finding out (more things than one)

Chapter 3.What the Heart knows


End file.
